As the computer technology develops, increasingly more services are provided using computer and Internet technology. A logical computer, i.e., a virtual machine, can be virtualized on a physical host (electronic device) using virtualization technology.
At present, there is no mask mechanism, when processing of a read and write request sent by a virtual machine, against a preset signal to interrupt the current process.